The Truth Hurts
by dorianfan18
Summary: One Life To Live/Boston Legal Crossover. What if Alan Shore & Denny Crane Defended Dorian Lord for Ray Montez Murder. This is aan AU story so please read preface, It's the 1st Ch. & Please R
1. Chapter 1 Preface

One life to Live/Boston Legal Crossover Fic- The Truth Hurts

Preface

Writers note: This story has been going on in my head for weeks. This is an AU story that will mainly involve The Cramer Women of the daytime series One Life to Live and The main characters of the Prime time series Boston Legal.

Back story

In this universe the only thing that has changed in Llanview, is in 2003 when Dorian Lord came back to town, she brought another long lost daughter with her. (Not Adriana), but don't worry she exists she comes in 2004. (Like it was written) This other daughter, Miranda helped Dorian take care of Mitch Laurence. Not much is know about her, except Dorian went looking for her, when she left Llanview in 2000. Dorian found Miranda in College in Boston and convinced her to come to Paris with her so they could reconnect, and she did.

When they finally retuned from Paris, Miranda moved into her mother's house and built a relationship with her new family. It was soon reveled that Jon Russell was Miranda's father (Dorian found out she was Pregnant while she was on trial for murder in the 80s, had the baby in jail and gave it to the father.) Miranda lived with him until he died in a car crash when she was 12. She told the Cramer's that upon his death she lived with his family in Ohio until she left for college.

Miranda is very secretive about her past and closes off any conversion that starts when her family asks too many questions.

Jump to 2008, Langston is now in the picture she and Miranda are very close. The whole thing with Ray Montez has gone down. Except in my version his wife did NOT shoot him, the hit went through and Ray is dead. John Mcbain finds out it was a hit and suspects Dorian and he arrests her as John is building a case it's looking more and more like Dorian's is going to need a couple of good lawyers. Miranda calls an old "Friend" from Boston, Alan Shore.

Alan seems like he just heard from a ghost and is really concerned for Miranda and agrees to help. Alan feels things might get sticky in Llanview PA. So he brings along his Partner and friend Denny Crane for help, but most of all moral support. Denny knows something is going on with Alan, but he doesn't know what.


	2. Chapter 2

The Truth Hurts chapter 2

Scene: Miranda just got off the phone with Alan and heads to the police station to see her mother.

Police station

Miranda: (To officer) I would like to see Dorian Lord please.

Officer: I am sorry, but visiting hours are over. You will have to come back tomorrow.

Miranda: Oh no, where is John Mcbain (she head strait for his office, opens the door and slams it behind her.)

John: Hello, Ms. Cramer

Miranda: Do not give me that crap. You have had my mother in lock up for a week. She hasn't even had a lawyer present.

John: well that's not my fault we've given Dr. Lord plenty of phone calls to contact her lawyer's they haven't come to her aid yet.

Miranda: I know, they are idiots. That's why I've hired a new Lawyer. He will be here first thing in the morning, but I can't even tell her that because your officers won't let me see her.

John: Fine (he gets up and opens the door.) I'll take you to her myself.

Miranda: thank you

Lock up

Scene: Dorian looks a little worse for wear she is nervously biting her nails when she looks up and sees her daughter.

Miranda: (Looking over at John.) can we have some time alone please?

John: Sure, just call for the officer when you are ready.

Miranda (sarcastically) what no time limit!

John: No, Dr. Lord will probably be with us for a while, no harm in letting her family see her before she heads off to Statesville. (John walks away and Miranda rolls her eyes.)

Dorian: Darling I am so glad you're here, have you gotten in touch with my lawyers yet.

Miranda: yes, I fired them.

Dorian: WHAT!

Miranda: they're idiots, they weren't doing anything, but don't worry I have a new one coming, best in Boston.

Dorian: Boston, why Boston?

Miranda: Look the law firm of Crane Poole & Schmidt came highly recommended.

Dorian: Wait a minute, it's not as if you can just open up the local phone book and find a Boston law firm. You know someone there, don't you?

Miranda: what makes you say that, I lived in Boston remember.

Dorian yes, so how did you come to know about this law firm?

Miranda: They mostly handle criminal law, most of there cases are high profile, all over the T.V.

Dorian: Are they as good as you say?

Miranda: They always seem to pull a rabbit.

Dorian: Excuse me.

Miranda: Never mind, I've got to go, I'll be back in the morning.

Dorian: wait, who is he?

Miranda: Uh?

Dorian: My lawyer, his name?

Miranda: Oh, Alan Shore, he's a senior associate with the firm and he's brilliant.

Dorian: Oh really and how would you know that, if you don't know him?

Miranda: (As she turns and walks away) Goodnight mother.

Dorian: goodnight sweetheart. (As soon as she can no longer see her daughter, she says) I'll have to figure out who this Alan Shore is myself.

Boston

Scene: Alan is walking into Denny Crane's office to meet on the balcony for there usual scotch and cigars.

Alan: Just got a new murder case out of state, want to come?

Denny: Sure I'm always up for a good murder case, but we don't normally do out of state stuff, how did you find out about it?

Alan: I was requested.

Denny: By the client?

Alan: No, actually by the client's daughter.

Denny: what's the jest of the case?

Alan: Well it's seems this girl's mother hired a hit on a person and got caught?

Denny: Is she hot?

Alan: WHAT!

Denny: The daughter, is she hot?

Alan: First, why would I know if the daughter of a client is hot? Second, why would that matter?

Denny: My fiend, I might have the "Mad Cow", but I'm not completely gone. A mysterious woman calls you to help with a case out of state, and to jump on the next plane. It has to be the girl. Second, if the daughter is hot, then more than likely mommy is hot. There's nothing I like more than getting hot women off…for murder.

Alan: Let's just say, for argument sake, she's beautiful. (Alan slowly gets up and starts to go in.)

Denny: Great when do we leave, and where are we going?

Alan: First thing in the morning, and Llanview Pennsylvania (Alan has now left Denny on the balcony)

Denny: (To himself) Llanview? Is that even on a map? Oh well, one thing I know for sure this town isn't ready for the beat damn lawyer in the world. Denny Crane.


	3. Chapter 3

The Truth Hurts 2

Scene: Alan and Denny are getting off a plane, at Llanview airport.

Denny: (looking over at Alan) I am worried about you.

Alan: And why is that?

Denny: Because, you have barely said two words on this entire flight.

Alan: I'm just concentrating on the case, that's all.

Denny: Ah, that's why you haven't even opened the case file.

Alan: Don't start with me Denny.

Denny: Well obviously, you have a past with this woman.

Alan: (turning towards Denny) Look, it was a long time ago and I do not want to talk about it. (Alan walks away from Denny)

Denny: (To himself) I have to meet this girl. (To Alan, as he's walking to him, knowing not to press his luck) So, are we meeting with the client today, or what?

Alan: Yeah, I guess we'll take a cab to the police station. (Just then a voice from behind them speaks)

Miranda: You won't have to take a cab. (Alan and Denny both turn around quickly)

Alan: (with a shocked look) Randi

Denny: (Standing next to Alan, whispers) she is HOT!

Miranda: I haven't been called that in years. God it's so good to see you. (Alan and Miranda hug, it's gentle, but short and there is an awkward pause…until)

Denny: What I'm I chop liver here?

Alan: Oh sorry, Randi this is…

Denny: Denny Crane (he kisses Miranda's hand.) and I don't want you to worry. I will personally do everything in my power to get your mother off.

Miranda: (with a questioning look) uh…thank you (To Alan) this must be your friend you were talking about?

Alan: Yes, despite his appearance and what he says he can be brilliant.

Miranda: well it's been my experience that the craziest people most often are (she smiles at Denny)

Denny: (to Alan) I like her.

Miranda: My car is right outside; my mother will be waiting for us.

Now Alan, Denny, and Miranda are in her car, Alan in the passenger seat and Denny in the back.

Alan: so I know you explained most of this to me last night Randi, are there any new developments that we should know about?

Miranda: not really, just that you have to try to get her released on bail

Denny: she hasn't been arraigned yet?

Miranda: Technically yes, but this judge does not like her and she tends to stick her foot in her mouth. She doesn't do well when people assert their power over her; she reacts before she thinks.

Alan: they generally don't give another arraignment earring.

Miranda: I know, but she didn't even have lawyer present.

Denny: That seems like grounds for another earring.

Miranda: that's what I thought

Alan: And why didn't she have a lawyer?

Miranda: Because they didn't show, on vacation or something and she thought she could handle the judge herself.

Alan: oh god. (Denny interrupting)

Denny: I like her already

Miranda: Look, Alan she is Klostiphobic, she cannot handle being in small places for long.

Alan: (not thinking) sound like that phobia runs in the family. (Miranda shoots him a look, which causes Alan a little pain) Sorry. I will do everything I can to get your mother another earring.

Miranda: thank you

A little while later, Alan successfully has Dorian another earring, right away. He and Denny have no time to meet with their new client before seeing her in the courtroom. Denny is infatuated with the auburn beauty He does not say anything during the arraignment, just stares at her. Denny apparently didn't hear anything either until…

Judge: Mr. Shore this is highly unorthodox.

Alan: Yes your honor, but it's a win, win all around. See we as her attorneys have nothing to gain, if she flees we won't be paid, and I don't know about the DA, but I'm greedy when it comes to money.

Judge: Mr. Shore!

Alan: look, release Ms. Lord into my custody; I will take personal responsibility if she flees.

Judge: here's what I'm going to do. I will release Ms. Lord into your custody, but I'm putting a court appointed guard on her at all times. In fact, bring that guard in here that brought Ms. Lord from lock up. (They usher in Mel "The guard")

Judge: Guard, I understand you've handled Ms Lord since she's been here?

Mel: Yes, you're honor we are well equated.

Judge: I appoint you as Ms. Lord's personal guard; make sure she does not flee.

Mel: Yes, you're honor

Judge: we are adjured.

Alan and Denny turn to Dorian

Dorian: Thank you both, although (looking at Denny) I don't know what exactly you did.

Denny: I'm Denny Crane; my mere presence makes judges quiver.

Dorian: Ah, I see (looking over at Alan) you must be Alan Shore.

Alan: yes (he shakes her hand) very nice to meet you, I wish it was under better circumstances.

Dorian: Yes, well my daughter has told me nothing about you, except you're a brilliant lawyer. In my experience, when children do not offer, information there is usually more to the story, care to elaborate.

Alan: No, you already know everything you need to, I am a brilliant Lawyer. (He walks away from Dorian.)

Dorian: we'll see about that.

To be contiued


End file.
